A Whisker from Death
by blustargirl
Summary: Sandstorm is pregnant and doesn't have the guts to tell Firestar! Will he accept her or turn her away if he finds out. My first fanfic! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A Whisker from Death

It was an ordinary day at Thunderclan camp. Firestar just sent out the morning patrol. Then he spotted Sandstorm heading for Cinderpelt's den.

"Hey Sandstorm!" he yelled

"Oh, hey Firestar, I was just heading for Cinderpelt to check something. I need to talk to you afterward about it." She said bleakly.

"Um…okay. Just make sure of it then. See ya around." He said.

"Yeah, see ya." Sandstorm sighed as she walked into the medicine cat's den.

Later that day

Sandstorm had completely forgotten about telling Firestar the news the Cinderpelt had confirmed. It wasn't until Bramblepaw's naming ceremony that Sandstorm had remembered. She finally caught up with him the next morning.

"Hey Firstar." She spoke

"Oh, hey Sandstorm. Did Cinderpelt confirm about whatever?" the leader asked

"Yeah. And um…I was just gonna talk to you about that but uh…I just remembered I had to go do something important. Bye!" the she-cat rushed into the warriors den then came out and entered the queens den.

_Was Sandstorm…No! She just wanted to check up on the queens. That's all.__Firestar__ thought._

One week later

Sandstorm continued to ignore Firestar because of her news.She just didn't have the courage to talk to him. Sandstorm had been sicklately yet Cinderpelt didn't do anything about it. This worried Firestar very much. He decided to talk to the medicine cat to see what Sandstorm had her check the other day.

"Hey Cinderpelt." He said on the way in.

The medicine cat looked up. "Well,well,well look who's here."

The confused leader looked around. "Who?"

"You ya idiot!" she growled.

"Okay, okay. But what do ou mean?" he asked.

"I was just getting to that. Anyway, what are you doing here, are you sick?" she asked

"I have to ask you about Sandstorm. I'm deeply worried about her sickness which your too lazy to notice!" the leader proclaimed.

Cinderpelt then felt a flood of anger and fury flow over her.

"EXCUSE ME…LAZY?! Honestly Firestar! This is really all _your _fault when you look at it." She growled.

"What are you talking about?" Firestar said in confusion.

"Oh like you don't know! Sandstorm is pregnant and it IS technically all your fault now ISN'T IT!" she hissed.

Firestar couldn't breathe. He was trying to wake up from a dream or something. Suddenl Cinderpelt realized, the fire in her eyes turned into te soft blue eyes the were before.

"She didn't tell you yet, did she." Cinderpelt spoke in a soft voice.

"No. And she is in for quite a ride when I see her." He said on the way out.

Later on

Sandstorm took a walk around camp to get some exercise. Then was spotted by Firestar.

"Look, I know you're gonna have my kits. I respect that but, I have one question…why did you not tell me?" the leader said with questioning eyes.

"I was afraid you would leave me. Are you?" Sandstorm said with fear and worry.

"No. Of course not." He spoke.

That night

Firestar began to have a dream which seemed more like a nightmare.

_At the sound of his friend's distress, __Fireheart__ pushed forward until he could crouch beside __Cinderpaw__. He was in time to see __Silverstream__ raise her head and feebly lick __Graystripe's__ face._

_"Good-bye __Graystripe__," she whispered. "I love you. Take care of our kits."_

_Then the silver tabby's body gave a great shudder. Her head fell back, her paws jerked, and she was still._

_"No, __Silverstream__, no."__Graystripe__ pleaded, "Don't leave me. Please __Silverstream__, please, no."_

With a shudder, Firestar awoke. Then he feared that Silverstream's fate would soon become Sandstorm's.


	2. Chapter 2

A Whisker from Death

Ch. 2 The Warning

"Firestar? Firestar. FIRESTAR!!"

Firestar awoke and stretched out and yawned. He looked at the gray figure with confusion.

"Firestar. Finally you're awake! It's already sun high! And I don't feel too comfortable sending _two_ patrols out today." Graystripe growled.

Firestar then got a frightening thought in his head.

"Who was on the morning patrol? Out of curiosity, I mean." The leader mewed.

Graystripe shook his head trying to remember. "Um…I believe it was Dustpelt, Mousefur, Ashpaw-"

_So far so good.__ Only one other cat remains. What are the chances of it being-_

"-and Sandstorm." He finished.

Firestar flinched. He couldn't believe what he heard. He just about wanted to claw Graystripe's ears off. He used all the strength he had to hold himself back. He tried to sound calm as he spoke.

"Well, good. Well done. I will be off then." Firestar said trotted out through the lichen.

Graystripe pondered for a moment, then began to clean himself. Afterward, he trotted out of the den.

Firestar had panicked when he was informed that Sandstorm had gone out on patrol. He was wanting to claw her ears off. But wasn't going to use as much force holding back this time.

Firestar noticed Longtail heading to the fresh kill pile. The leader then remembered that he still needed to send out the afternoon patrol. He rushed over to the senior warrior preparing to give the orders. The warrior was gulping down a fat squirrel.

"Longtail, I need you to lead the afternoon patrol. Can you handle it? If not, I mean, I could get someone else and-"

Longtail finished the last of the squirrel. He interrupted Firestar.

"I can do it. I'm not an elder yet. Don't worry so much. Are you alright? You seem a little jumpy today." Longtail meowed, his head tilted.

"No. NO! I'm just still sleepy." Firestar said, hoping the lie would fool the warrior.

"Alright. Anyway, I'm sure I could fetch Darkstripe and Cloudtail."

"Okay. You do that." Firestar mewed.

As he turned his back on the warrior, he noticed hi oh so in trouble mate heading for the nursery awfully quickly.

Sandstorm poked her head out of the gorge. She ran for the nursery hoping her mate wouldn't find her. But she didn't know that her mate did spot her and how much trouble she was in.

"Sandstorm! I need you in my den immediately!"

With much fear, the ginger queen trotted nervously to Firestar's den.

"What were you thinking?! Going out on patrol's like that! I have every right to throw you out." He growled.

"I was so bored in the nursery. Do you know what they do? All they do is say what makes their kits SO special. And you probably know why that leaves me out of the conversation!"

"That is no excuse! I-"

"Firestar!"

Both cats' heads turned to see the unexpected visitor. It was Cinderpelt.

"Firestar! I need to speak to you alone." She hissed glaring at Sandstorm.

"Oh! Then my bad! I'll be leaving now!" Sandstorm growled. Leaving with her tail swishing back and forth.

"So, what was so urgent that you needed to interrupt a family matter."Firestar asked.

"I-It's um… about Sandstorm. I believe she's in trouble."

"What? Did Starclan send you a message?"

"Yes. I saw kits on sand and it disappeared. The kits fell into a pit of darkness."

Firestar felt as if the world was ending. For his worst nightmare would soon become reality, and his beloved will soon disappear forever.


End file.
